


He Had it Comin'

by Crowleysdarkangel



Category: Supernatural, musical - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleysdarkangel/pseuds/Crowleysdarkangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Team Free Will hearing you 'sing' the cell block tango and becoming worried due to the content of the song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Had it Comin'

**Author's Note:**

> Please suspend your disbelief while reading this fic, it is not be taken seriously at all! I love the song and Supernatural. If like Sam and Dean you don’t know the song, please listen to it first. Mentions of poisoning, stabbing, cheating, basically if its in the song Cell block Tango, its in here.
> 
> A/N: Lyrics from Chicago The Musical - Cell Block Tango (obviously) by Fred Ebb. I don’t own any said lyrics, and do not pretend to

“And now the six married murderesses of the Cook County Jail In their rendition of ‘The Cell Block Tango’…” It was one of those times when you could swear that the shuffle your iPod could read your mind, and you had listened to the song on repeat continually all the way back from the store run. You had been in a bad mood anyway when you woke, but when that freaking idiot shouted that abuse at you it had been the final straw.

You slammed the door to the impala shut admittedly not intentionally but you had bags of groceries to carry and the wind got hold of the door. Dean being Dean of course was there waiting, and started yelling “Hey, Hey, what did baby do to deserve that?” he rushed over and started to check his beloved car over.

“Oh hey ________,” you said sarcastically from behind him “thanks for going to the store to get me pie, and other stuff that you don’t like so we don’t starve. Let me help you with those heavy bags __________. Oh no that’s sweet Dean, but I’m fine”

Dean didn’t even look like he’d heard you, he’d now started going around the car checking the paintwork. You didn’t wait for any kind of response and started to walk towards the bunker door questioning why he’d even let you drive it.

“He had it coming, he had it coming,” you sang and hummed to yourself as you walked through the bunker. You were not proud of yourself, but you’d got even with that douchebag, “He only had himself to blame, If you’d have been there, if you’d have heard it, I betcha you would have done the same.”

As if by magic, somehow all three of them appeared as you got to the kitchen, the second you placed the bags on the counter. You were sure you heard Dean say something about how it must be that time of the month. Fantastic, somehow you just knew that today was going to be a huge waste of makeup, you were beginning to wish you’d never gotten out of bed.

Sam at least started to help you unpack the groceries, when he noticed the way that you were banging all the groceries on the counter and slamming all the cupboards. Cas and Dean sat at the table all the way over at the other end of the kitchen apparently electing to stay out of the way rather than risk aggravating you further.

“________?” Sam asked cautiously.

“Yep,” you answer in the nicest tone you could manage.

“You know that there are eggs missing, right ?” Sam said presenting the box to you at arm’s length as if it was safer from a distance.

“oh yeah, don’t worry about that.” You said quickly taking the box off him and putting them in the cupboard before slamming the door. You started reciting words from the song that you decided was going to be your theme tune for today. To be honest picturing murdering someone was pretty therapeutic, and you start muttering under your breath, “You pop that gum one more time. Single my ass. Ten times. Number seventeen, the spread eagle”

“the what?” Sam frowned, becoming more confused.

“Artistic differences.” you replied smiling sweetly as you walked over to fix yourself a coffee. Telling yourself that it wasn’t their fault you started to make coffee for all four of you. You found your mind wandering back to Dean’s comment.

“So, I come home this one day, and I’m really irritated, and looking for a little sympathy, and there’s Bernie” you say, looking Dean straight in eye, so there could be no misunderstanding who ‘Bernie’ was, “Layin’ on the couch, drinking a beer and, chewin’, No, not chewin’, poppin’! So, I said to him, I said ‘You pop that gum one more time’ and he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall.” Pausing to really drive the point home, and making a gun with you hand lifted it to you temple, “And I fired two warning shots into his head.”

“Okay… ________, you alright?” Dean asked, “You were okay when you left, what the hell happened at the store?”

“Oh nothing, some freak yelled some insults and curses at me, I’ll get over it.” You answered. To be honest you would rather forget all about it.

“What?” the brothers replied in unison, before Dean asked “Who the hell was it?”

“Its okay I dealt with it,” You answered smirking, getting the cups out “he won’t be causing any more trouble, to anyone. It was a murder, but not a crime.”

There was a stunned silence from the table, as you walked over with the tray of coffee. Cas was the only one that appeared to be acting normally. Sam and Dean were looking wide eyed at each other almost frozen. It was then you realised that they had absolutely no idea that you were joking or that you were simply reciting words from a song.

Everybody knew that song didn’t they? You swallowed your smile, placing their drinks in front of them, trying to keep your face straight. Perhaps you could get a laugh out of today after all.

Sam cleared his throat, not taking his eyes of his brother “________, sorry, what did you say?”

“I said ‘it was a murder, but not a crime’” you replied smiling sweetly doubting that you would be able to keep a straight face for long, you turned to get Dean’s pie out of the refrigerator. There was strained conversation coming from the table in hushed tones, it was all you could do not to burst out laughing, did they actually think that you had killed someone? Well I suppose you were a hunter.

“Single he told me, Single, my ass!” You stated deadpan as you got the forks and plates out and started to make your way back to the table “So I fixed him his drink. You know, some guys just can’t hold their arsenic”

Dean spat his coffee out everywhere. You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from crying out loud with laughter. You took a cloth and calmly started wiping up the mess that he’d made, before telling them “Boys, He had it coming, He only had himself to blame. If you’d have been there, if you’d have heard it. I bet you, you would have done the same.”

You wondered how far you were going to be able to take it, because you were starting to sound a little psychotic. Well, maybe a lot.

“________?” Sam started as Dean nervously started to sort out the plates you saw that he’d actually removed all of the cutlery out of your reach. You noticed that you’d forgotten something, and you were willing to bet that Dean had noticed too.

It was at this point Cas piped up “Dean, I think I understand what’s going on here _______, is”

“Not now Cas…” Dean muttered not lifting his eyes from the table.

“But Dean," Cas interjects, " __________ is quoting”

“Do you need a knife Dean?” You quickly interrupted Castiel, glaring at him to be quiet realising he knew what was going on. How the hell did he know when the other two didn’t have a clue?

“N-no? I-I changed my mind don’t think that I want any now. I’m full” Dean stuttered with a fake sm.

“But Dean, I did it for you. I went to the store, for you” you said innocently.

“Jesus Christ, I’m an accomplice!” Dean leant back in his chair and ran his fingers through his looking stressed .

“Look you’re just being silly, let me get you a knife” you smiled but instead of getting up, you pulled out your hunting knife, “he ran into my knife Dean, He ran into my knife ten times” on the last word of the sentence you plunged the knife into centre the pie, so that it stood upright. Dean actually looked like you had stabbed someone through the heart in front of him, this was too easy.

“Well, Cas,” You turned to the only one of them that knew what was going on “I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out, I can’t remember a thing. It wasn’t until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands; I even knew they were dead”

“I know _______,” Cas replied, leaning forward with a smirk, enjoying being brought in and involved in the joke “you could not have possibly been in your right mind, under such strenuous circumstances. No one would blame you. How can I tell you, that you were wrong?” Dean gave him gave him a look as if he didn’t even know who it was that was in front of him.

“Thank you Cas, that makes me feel so much better. I knew you would understand. They really did have it comin’.” You couldn’t believe that Cas knew some of the words to the song.

“They?” Sam asked, in a disbelieving tone. Both of them were starting to realise something was up, you went for it, knowing you were not going to be able to push it much further.

“They had it coming all along, Sam” you reasoned, “I loved Alvin more than I could possibly say, he was a real artistic guy. He’d go out every night looking for himself. And on the way, he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary and, Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences”

“Artistic differences?” Dean raised his eyebrows, “you went on a supply run!”

“Artistic differences. He saw himself as alive and I saw him dead!” you couldn’t keep the smile from your face and you started singing loudly and badly feeling sure they would get the joke when they heard the tune, “The dirty bum, bum, bum, They had it comin’, they had it comin’ They had it comin’ all along ‘Cause if they used us and they abused us How could they tell us that we were wrong?”

The two brothers stared blankly at you, they’d thought you’d lost it. Maybe you had, but it had cheered you up. “uurggh! I’m wasted on you two, you know that?” You laughed, pointing a finger at Dean “You need to appreciate me more. You deserved that after the comment you made.”

“Believe me, I appreciate you a whole lot more, after seeing the way you sank that knife into that pie.” Dean smiled but you could tell he still didn’t really understand what was going on.

“Well, in honour of what just happened, tonight is going to be movie night. You two need educating” you informed them getting up to leave.

“Wait, what the hell did just happen?” Sam asked, “Did some guy at the store yell at you or not?”

“Oh yes,” you smiled before adding, “It’s probably best that I don’t go on another one for a while.” To their confused looks you became exasperated and when you turned to leave said “Guys will you just relax? I didn’t kill anyone, explain it to these two, please, Cas!”

“Wait, how does he know?” You hear Dean exclaim from behind you.

Walking out of the kitchen you could hear Castiels tones “I told you Dean, I’m very pop culture savvy now.”

You were not proud of yourself, but you had got more than even with that guy. As you walked to your room you tried to figure out how long it would take the eggs to ruin the guys paintwork. Maybe you had gone a bit too far, but after what he’d said to you. He had it comin’.


End file.
